


Free

by ItsSarahJayne



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Original Work, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, First work - Freeform, Gender Non-Specific, Original Character Death(s), Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSarahJayne/pseuds/ItsSarahJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could hear their voices fade as they walked away from me. They were laughing, the sound bouncing off of the damp, mossy walls was taunting me as if daring me to get back up. I could feel the blood already drying on my face. I touched my nose and when I pulled my hand away I saw a mixture of blood and dirt covering my fingers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading this, its my first time publishing something that I've written. Please leave me feedback so I know how to improve my writing. Also, if you want me to write anything else about any other fandom I would be more than happy to. :)
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Sarah-Jayne
> 
> P.S If I've made any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors please let me know. xx

I could hear their voices fade as they walked away from me. They were laughing, the sound bouncing off of the damp, mossy walls was taunting me as if daring me to get back up. I could feel the blood already drying on my face. I touched my nose and when I pulled my hand away I saw a mixture of blood and dirt covering my fingers. Everything hurt, my head felt heavy, it was like someone had replaced my brain with a large rock. I tried to push myself off of the ground. Big mistake. My arms gave out and I was back where I began, back on the filthy, damp ground. I managed to sit up on my second try and could then properly assess my condition. Bruises were already starting to form but nothing was broken, as far as I could tell. I dreaded explaining to my parents why exactly I was covered in blood. I dreaded what they would do.

The walk home was torturous, I kept my head down to avoid attention but I could feel everyone I passed focus on my face. I could feel their eyes drill into my head as they passed. They were judging me and I knew it. They would step out of my way. Mothers would pull their children away and send me disapproving glares. I heard an old woman mutter to her husband about “Kids these days.” I was humiliated. My eyes started to cloud over with tears, I gritted my teeth and quickened my pace. I wouldn't cry in front of these people, I didn't need their pity. I just had to keep walking, I was almost home, if I could keep myself together until then I would be fine.

I could hear them arguing even before I opened the front door. My parents fights had become more frequent over the past few months. They would go on for hours until one of them gave up and left the room. I think I was the only kid in the world that actually wanted their parents to split up. I drew in a deep breath and proceeded to open the door. I could hear what they were arguing about now, apparently my Dad had interrupted my Mum whilst she was on a business call and now she was angry. Really angry. I held my breath as I crept to my room in fear of one of them noticing me. I knew if they saw me it would only add more fuel to the already blazing fire. I always made things worse.

My bedroom was the only place that I felt safe, where I felt I belonged. However, at the same time being in my bedroom meant that I was alone, it meant that there was nothing to distract me from my thoughts. I knew that I couldn't cope for much longer. Everyday was the same. Everyday life threw something else at me and I was expected to deal with it like it didn't bother me. I felt like someone had erased every trace of emotion from my body. I couldn't remember the last time I felt happy. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt anything except from the dull numbness in my chest. I hated it, it made me feel like I was broken in some way.

My eyes wandered around the room and landed on a picture of me and my parents, I was 14 years old then, we looked so happy. I think it was just before Mum got her new job, when she and my Dad actually noticed and cared about me. I hadn't had an actual conversation with them without shouting in months. I didn't think that they would notice I was gone. No one would notice. No one would care. Maybe I was over reacting but whilst I was sitting on my bed, listening to my parent shouting, I truly believed that my life didn't hold any importance to anyone.

I couldn't stay there any more, I couldn't stand to listen to my parents constant back and forth. I was trapped in a constant cycle of go to school, get beaten up, go home, listen to the arguments, eat, sleep, repeat... I heard the front door slam shut, signalling the departure of one of my parents. The house was filled with an eerie silence. With a sigh, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen where I could hear water running. My Dad was standing at the sink facing away from me. “Where's Mum?” I asked him, my voice quivering. He didn't respond, he didn't even acknowledge I was there. “Will she be home soon?” I tried and again was faced with silence as if I wasn't there. I finally snapped.

I was nothing, my life was worth nothing. No one was going to miss me, no one was going to care. I was a disappointment, I had no purpose or reason to live. I wasn't going to amount to anything. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, never have to go to school, never feel pain, never have to hear my parents arguing about me ever again.  
I lifted my hand and wiped away a tear on my cheek, feeling the dried blood on my face. I don't remember finding a knife, I don't remember going back to my bedroom, the only thing I remember is watching the blood pooling on the carpet. I watched in odd fascination as the new blood covered the old blood on my hands, it was warm as if someone were washing the old blood, the bad memories away. I felt free for the first time in a while, I felt as if nothing could go wrong any more. I felt dizzy, I needed sleep. I fell to my knees, the world around me was spinning too fast. 

I could hear the front door opening and my Mum's voice flooded my ears. Maybe things would be better between Mum and Dad when I was gone, I hope they are. I couldn't stay awake for much longer, I had to lie down. As I drifted in and out of consciousness I saw my door open. It was my Mum. She screamed. She looked upset. Why was she upset? Why couldn't she see it was better this way? Why couldn't she see that this is what I wanted? She started to cry. Dad came in, he was crying. Why didn't they understand? “It's okay” I tried to tell them but I couldn't seem to form the words. Everything went blurry. I could sleep now. Everything was going to be okay now. I was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading this, its my first time publishing something that I've written. Please leave me feedback so I know how to improve my writing. Also, if you want me to write anything else about any other fandom I would be more than happy to. :)
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Sarah-Jayne
> 
> P.S If I've made any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors please let me know. xx


End file.
